$5x - 2y + 5z - 5 = 10y - 6z - 2$ Solve for $x$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $5x - 2y + 5z - {5} = 10y - 6z - {2}$ $5x - 2y + 5z = 10y - 6z + {3}$ Combine $z$ terms on the right. $5x - 2y + {5z} = 10y - {6z} + 3$ $5x - 2y = 10y - {11z} + 3$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $5x - {2y} = {10y} - 11z + 3$ $5x = {12y} - 11z + 3$ Isolate $x$ ${5}x = 12y - 11z + 3$ $x = \dfrac{ 12y - 11z + 3 }{ {5} }$